DR
The DR and JR services were introduced on 24 December 2007, to connect nightclubbers and party-goers from Tampines Blk 123 to a lot of places outside Tampines, likewise Eunos, Bedok, Sengkang, Punggol, Shenton Way, Ang Mo Kio, Jurong, Clementi, Yishun, Sembawang, Woodlands, Telok Blangah, Choa Chu Kang and Bukit Panjang. However, because Jeremy Mok's wedding got married, the 'ownership' is just transferred to Jeremy Mok (Skyfall), thus he had bought a new house at Tampines Avenue 1 (Tampines GreenTerrace). He had been married on 6 October 2013, thereby the future of the bus routes is quite unknown as the Skyfall had launched a 'preview' service on 6 October 2013. It had thus been left with six routes still operating, who knows maybe it will be extinct longer when Jeremy Mok's new house is built :) DR and JR services are also premium services and thus, no standing is allowed on the respective services. The bus captain advises that should the bus be full, they will deny access. Here are the former routes: *'DRB': Tampines Blk 123 - Yew Tee. Operated by Metrobus. (Withdrawn from November 2013) Buses: 1 Scania OmniCity Tampines Street 11, (Tampines Avenue 2), (Tampines Avenue 5), (PIE), (BKE), (KJE), Woodlands Road, Stagmont Ring, Choa Chu Kang North 5, Choa Chu Kang Drive, Choa Chu Kang North 7 (End at Unity Secondary School). *'DRD': Tampines Blk 123 - Eunos. Operated by Quality Line. (From March 2011), replaced by route N28 Buses: Optare Esteem (1 bus) Tampines Street 11, (Tampines Avenue 2), (Simei Avenue), (Upper Changi Road East), (New Upper Changi Road), Changi Road, Jalan Eunos, (Pan Island Expressway) and back again. *'DRE': Tampines Blk 123 - Bedok. Operated by Quality Line. (From October 2013 due to low demand) Buses: Alexander Dennis Enviro200Dart/Optare Esteem (1 bus) Tampines Street 11, (Tampines Avenue 2), Simei Avenue, Upper Changi Road East, New Upper Changi Road, Bedok South Avenue 3, Bedok South Road, Bedok North Avenue 1, Bedok North Road, Bedok North Avenue 3, (Pan Island Expressway) and back again *'DRJ': Tampines Blk 123 - Seletar. Operated by Arriva Montfort. (From September 2013 due to lack of usage) Buses: Scania K230UB (1 bus) and Yutong ZK6126LFR (1 bus) Tampines Street 11, Tampines Avenue 2, Tampines Avenue 7, (TPE), (Sengkang East Road), (Anchorvale Street), (Fernvale Street), (Sengkang West Way), Jalan Kayu, Piccadilly, Seletar Aerospace Drive, Seletar Aerospace Rise, Jalan Tari Dulang, Jalan Kayu, and back again *'DRM': Tampines Blk 123 - Sunset Way. Operated by Metroline. (Withdrawn from November 2013) Buses: Either Dennis Dart SLF/Marshall Capital or Alexander Dennis Enviro200Dart (Max 2 buses) Tampines Street 11, (Tampines Avenue 2), (Tampines Avenue 5), (PIE), (Upper Bukit Timah Road), (Jalan Anak Bukit), ''(''Clementi Road), Sunset Way, Sunset Vale, Sunset Heights, Sunset Drive, Sunset Walk and back again *'DRW': Tampines Blk 123 - Shenton Way. Operated by Quality Line. (From January 2010), replaced by 24-hour version of route 10 Buses: Any bus from Quality Line. Tampines St 11, (Tampines Avenue 2), (Tampines Avenue 5), (Simei Avenue), (Xilin Avenue), (ECP), (Marina Street), Marina Station Road, (Central Boulevard), Shenton Way, (Palmer Road), Anson Road, Robinson Road, (Finlayson Green), (Marina Boulevard), and back again *'JRB': Tampines Blk 123 - Yew Tee. Operated by Metrobus. (From February 2011) Buses: 2 Volvo B7TL/East Lancs Vyking Tampines Street 11, (Tampines Avenue 2), (Tampines Avenue 5), (PIE), (BKE), Bukit Panjang Road, Choa Chu Kang Road, Teck Whye Avenue, Choa Chu Kang Drive, Choa Chu Kang North 5, Choa Chu Kang North 6 and back again *'JRD': Tampines Blk 123 - Bukit Panjang. Operated by Metrobus. (From October 2013 due to low demand) Buses: 1 Scania N230UD/Darwen Olympus Tampines Street 11, (Tampines Avenue 2), (Tampines Avenue 5), (PIE), (BKE), Dairy Farm Road, Petir Road, Jelebu Road, Bukit Panjang Ring Road (Terminate at Blk 601) *'JRG': Tampines Blk 123 - Punggol. Operated by Arriva Montfort. (From December 2012 due to lack of usage) Buses: Any bus from Arriva Montfort (Max 2 buses) Tampines Street 11, (Tampines Avenue 2), (Tampines Avenue 1), (Tampines Avenue 10), (Tampines Expressway), Punggol Road, Punggol Field, Punggol East, Punggol Drive, Punggol Road, (Tampines Expressway) and back again. *'JRH': Tampines Blk 123 - Sengkang. Operated by Arriva Montfort. (Withdrawn from November 2013) Buses: Any bus from Arriva Montfort (Max 4 buses) Tampines Street 11, (Tampines Avenue 2), (Tampines Avenue 1), (Tampines Avenue 10), Tampines Road, Hougang Avenue 7, Upper Serangoon Road, Sengkang East Drive, Sengkang East Road, Anchorvale Drive, Anchorvale Lane, Sengkang West Avenue, Fernvale Road, Sengkang West Way, Sengkang East Way, Sengkang East Road, Tampines Expressway and back again *'JRJ': Tampines Blk 123 - Yishun. Operated by Arriva Montfort (Withdrawn from November 2013) Buses: Any bus from Arriva Montfort (Max 3 buses), with 1 MAN NL323F Tampines Street 11, (Tampines Avenue 2), Tampines Avenue 5, Tampines Avenue 6, Tampines Avenue 9, Tampines Avenue 10, (TPE), (SLE), Upper Thomson Road, Sembawang Road, Yishun Avenue 5, Yishun Central, Yishun Avenue 11 (Terminating at Adora Green) *'JRK': Tampines Blk 123 - West Coast. Operated by Metroline. (From October 2013 due to low demand) Buses: 2 Dennis Trident 2/Alexander ALX400. Tampines Street 11, (Tampines Avenue 2), (Tampines Avenue 5), (Simei Avenue), (Xilin Avenue), (ECP), (AYE), Clementi Avenue 2, West Coast Road, Clementi West Street 2, West Coast Road, Clementi Road, Ayer Rajah Expressway and back. *'JRM': Tampines Blk 123 - Clementi. Operated by Tower Transit. (From October 2013 due to lack of usage) Buses: 1 Alexander Dennis Enviro400 Tampines Street 11, (Tampines Avenue 2), (Tampines Avenue 5), (Simei Avenue), (Xilin Avenue), (ECP), (AYE), Clementi Avenue 6, Commonwealth Avenue West, (Clementi Avenue 4), Clementi Avenue 5, (Clementi Avenue 2), Clementi Road, and back again Changes: Skipped Ghim Moh Road. *'JRU': Tampines Blk 123 - Serangoon Central. Operated by Arriva Montfort. (From December 2012 due to lack of usage) Buses: 1 Scania K230UB Tampines Street 11, (Tampines Avenue 2), (Tampines Avenue 1), (Bedok North Road), (Kaki Bukit Viaduct), (Paya Lebar Viaduct), (Bartley Road), Serangoon Avenue 1, Serangoon Avenue 3, Serangoon Central (Terminus) *'JRW': Tampines Blk 123 - Lakeside. Operated by First Singapore (From December 2011 due to lack of usage) Buses: 4 Volvo B7TL/Plaxton President Tampines Street 11, (Tampines Avenue 2), (Tampines Avenue 5), (PIE), Jurong Town Hall Road, Boon Lay Way, Corporation Road, Jurong West Avenue 1, Jurong West Street 52, Jurong West Street 51, Jurong West Street 41, Jurong West Avenue 1, Jurong East Avenue 1, Jurong Town Hall Road and back again *'JRZ': Tampines Blk 123 - Yishun Ring Road. Operated by First Singapore. Buses: 3 Volvo B7TL/Alexander ALX400 Tampines Street 11, (Tampines Avenue 2), (Tampines Avenue 1), (Tampines Avenue 10), (TPE), (SLE), Lentor Avenue, Yishun Avenue 2, Yishun Ring Road and back again These final routes will be withdrawn on 17 November 2013, effectively closing the chapter. *'DRP': Tampines Blk 123 - Ulu Pandan. Operated by Metroline. Buses: 2 Scania N230UD/Darwen Olympus Tampines Street 11, (Tampines Avenue 2), (Tampines Avenue 5), (PIE), '' Eng Neo Avenue, (Bukit Timah Road), Sixth Avenue, Holland Grove Road, Mount Sinai Drive, Mount Sinai Rise, Mount Sinai Drive, Moonbeam Walk, Holland Road, Greenleaf Road, Maryland Drive, Ming Teck Park and back again, except for Bukit Timah Road, the opposite site is Dunearn Road. *'DRX': Tampines Blk 123 - Sembawang. Operated by Tower Transit. Buses: 2 Dennis Trident 2/Plaxton President Tampines Street 11, ''(Tampines Avenue 2), Tampines Avenue 5, Tampines Avenue 6, Tampines Avenue 9, Tampines Avenue 10, (TPE), (SLE), Upper Thomson Road, Sembawang Road, Montreal Drive, Wellington Circle, Canberra Road, Admiralty Road West, Admiralty Road East, Sembawang Road and back again *'JRE': Tampines Blk 123 - Woodlands. Operated by Metroline. Buses: 2 Dennis Trident 2/Plaxton President Tampines Street 11, (Tampines Avenue 2), Tampines Avenue 5, Tampines Avenue 6, Tampines Avenue 9, Tampines Avenue 10, (TPE), (SLE), Woodlands Avenue 2, Woodlands Avenue 1, Woodlands Centre Road, Marsiling Road, Riverside Road, Woodlands Avenue 2 and back. This is due to the rising influx of foreigners who will be located at Sembawang which had built the school, Woodlands West but leaving DRP would be rather too dangerous as it is too far. Koh Lin's boyfriend, Eldred Goh was already out after 8 years which is too long. It was replaced by nearby Nico.